One Doll And A House
by poppycandyfloss
Summary: This is about a house that controlls this little girls doll to kill the little girl and her family but what will happen when a writer gose in and he suddenley disappears
1. One Down Two To Go

Chapter 1:

One Down Two To go

Right-how could I start this-I know, it was a horrible night all was horrible and creepy.......NO NO that's not right, ow yeah that's it, it was a sunny day not a cloud in the sky.....Nope but I think I'm nearly there. Ow yeah I know everyone is happy and everyone is having a nice day.

Except the house you see it's not your everyday house you find in the street nope, this house it's a creepy, nasty and pretty much abandoned. Everyone who goes there to stay or lived in the house not come back out if they go inside. So everyone who lives in the town calls the house the murder house.

There's this woman, you know your ordinary everyday boring woman who works as a sales person her name is Silvia.

One day when Silvia went to work, her boss said that he would fire her unless she could sell the house number 123 Birkenhead Road. But unfortually enough for Silvia this was yep u guessed it the murder house. Well Silvia didn't know this as she had just moved into the town. Silvia waited and waited until a lovely couple with a little girl came up to her and asked if she had any houses available and of course she said yes. So Silvia showed the lovely young couple and their little girl around the house. They really liked the house so

they decided to buy it, she gave them the keys and they gave her the money for the house.

So that's Silvia for know. Right anyway let's get back to the story.

The family that moved into the murder house was called the Johnson's or was it the May's no, no it was defiantly the Johnson's. T mum was called Jane Johnson, the dad was called Thomas Johnson and their little girl who always carries a doll is called Poppy, Poppy Johnson. The doll that Poppy carried around with her was called Alice. Alice was a china doll she had a petit face, small red lips, very big aqua eyes and a white frilly dress. So that's the family who lived in the murder house.

Poppy went out for a look around town because she was bored with unloading everything into the new house. Poppy left her doll Alice on in her bedroom. So that left her mum and dad alone to unpack the things and clean the house. Jane was inside dusting because the house was terribly dusty. She had just finished her room. So she went to Poppy's room to dust it. Alice Poppy's doll sat on her bed, it looked as if Alice's eyes had gone red and they were following Jane around the room. Suddenly whilst Jane had her back towards the doll a sudden dagger hit Jane in the back. Then that was it she landed on the floor with a thud. Alice started to pick up Jane's dead body and carry it to the window, then pushed the dead body out the window. Alice did this to make it look like swuerside. Jane's body landed on the floor outside. This was where her husband Thomas was doing

Some gardening. Thomas looked up to see were the thud came from then he noticed Jane's limp and lifeless body on the floor.....


	2. Now There Gone

Chapter 2:

Know There Gone

Thomas raced up to the body, he turned it over and saw his wife's face covered in blood. As fast as he was able, Thomas got his mobile phone and phoned the police and an ambulance even though his wife was dead.

Later that evening Thomas was trying to sort out how to tell his daughter Poppy about how her mum died and how she is dead you know that sort of thing.

I bet your thinking why don't they just get rid of the doll well how are they meant to know that an innocent doll like me...I...I....mean Alice kill someone I mean I covered it up pretty well wouldn't you say so. Any who back to the story

Poppy came home at around 6 o'clock. Thomas then told Poppy the news Poppy was of course devastated that her mum had died. Poppy cried all night long on her dad's shoulder it was around 9 o'clock when Poppy and her dad both went to bed.

Now you see why would Alice only settle for killing one family member ow, no she wanted them all dead.

As Poppy clambered into her bed she grabbed onto Alice as hard as she was able and fell asleep. Alice was still awake her eyes red once again. She wriggled out of Poppies grasp and on to the floor, she then pulled a knife out of her pocket, she slowly walked up to Poppy, but Poppy woke as she was a light sleeper, she woke up to see Alice her doll with a knife in her hand Poppy didn't say anything accept one word and that was "you" Poppy had realized that it was Alice her doll who had killed her mother. But it was too late to do anything as Alice lashed the knife into Poppies heart. Poppy screamed, and then her body was left lifeless just like her mother. Before Poppies dad Thomas came in Alice quickly put Poppies hand on the knife to look like she had killed herself then Alice fell on the floor to look like an ordinary doll.

Thomas came rushing in to see were the scream came from, Thomas then saw his daughter and began to cry. He was on his knees crying his eyes out when he noticed Poppies skipping rope, why should he live if he has no family to live with. So Thomas tied the rope around his neck and then that was that, it was over within seconds. Early in the morning the police came because someone had phoned them, cos they heard screaming.

The police saw a horrid sight because of the dead bodies. The police just said it was one of those cases were a family member dies and then the others can't live without them, so that was that they closed the case not wanting to know anymore about it.

You know I said that we would come back to Silvia. Well she got killed by Alice as well, just a few minutes after Thomas had died.

What happened to Alice you wonder??? Well she got left in the house all alone waiting.....and waiting for the next person to walk in the doors she could kill them.......


End file.
